Science Partners
by A.ReasonToLive
Summary: So this is what happens when Gabriella and Sharpay are assigned as lab partners and Gabriella comes over to work on their science lab. FEMSLASH! GxS


**So this is my second M rated story and FemSlash. I really hope you all enjoy it. This is just a smut story, no real plotline other than the sex so please enjoy it for that (: Sorry it it seems a little rushed, I was writing this real late at night and had to finish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Gabpay, just the tiny original storyline. **

_You've got to be kidding me_. Sharpay Evans thought as she looked at the name on the tiny slip of paper in her hands. It was Friday afternoon, eighth period, and she was sitting in physics class.

"Ms. Evans, your partner is?" Sharpay's teacher, Mr. Rowland was a total physics nerd and in a pathetic attempt to make class more fun, he decided to switch up the lab partners. But instead of letting the class pick their partner, half the room wrote their name down and put the paper in a hat, while the other half of the room picked out of said hat to get their new partner.

"Gabriella Montez." Sharpay practically spat out. Gabriella sighed dejectedly from across the room. _I'm not to happy about this, either, Princess._ Sharpay thought as she watched the brunnette back up he rthings and walk over to Sharpay's-_their-_-lab table.

"Hi." Gabriella said meekly, putting her thigs down and sitting next to Sharpay. Shar just gave her a tight smile. She was still pretty pissed that Gabriella not only took the lead in the school play but her Lava Springs talent show. "So, I was thinking we could finish the lab handouts tonight, so we won't have to worry about them later." Gabriella said as Mr. Rowland annoncued that the lab handouts were due in two weeks. _Over achiever much?_ Sharpay thought.

"Sure. Let's do that." Sharpay ended up agreeing, knowing that she just wanted to get this semester over and done with. "Be at my house at 8:30. Kay?" Before Gabriella could reply, the end of the day bell signaled and Sharpay jumped from her seat, tossing a half hearted wave over her shoulder as Gabriella called good-bye, and that she would be there at 8:30.

"Welcome to casa de le Evans!" Sharpay said sardonically as she ushered Gabriella into her house and closed the door behind her. Gabriella looked around in wonder at the marble floors and the high off white ceilings. Sharpay was already walking up the spiraling grand staircase, and Gabriella couldn't help put compare the similarites between the Evans' house and the house from _Clueless_.

"Well come on, Montez. Move that ass and get up here!" Sharpay called from the top of the stairs, rolling her eyes when Gabriella literally ran up the stairs, her books practically falling out of her bag. Sharpay lead them into a wide, open room at the end of the hall and then unceremoniously plopped down on the bed. "I love your room!" Gabriella gushed as she too sat down on the bed. Shar looked around at the tiffany blue walls, and the vintage photos of Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn, Gretta Garboa and Cyd Charisse hanging on her walls, the eggshell white carpet and her uber soft kind sized bed in the middle of the room.

"It's alright." Sharpay said with a shrug.

"Right. So about the lab reports, I was thinking we can spilt the load in half and then go over anything you would have a problem with-" Sharpay zoned out as Gabbie continued to speak science, a language Sharpay was far from fluent in. Instead, Shar took in Gabbie's apperance, her normally wavy hair was in a straight pony-tail and she was wearing a bit of makeup, eye-liner and masscara defining her big brown eyes and gloss making her normally pink lips lucious and pouty. Instead of the dresses she normally wore to school, Gabbriella was in a black pleated skirt and a black vest with a white button up, covering her black lacy bra that Sharpay could clearly see.

_Wow,_ Sharpay thought. _Who knew Gabriella was so sexy. I wanna see her pussy_. She thought without any embaressment. Without preamble, Sharpay crawled over her bed to where Gabbie was and sat on her lap, one leg on either side of Gabbie.

"Hey there." She purred in Gabriella's ear.

"Um...Sharpay. What the fuck are you doing?" Gabbriella asked in surprise.

"Wanna fuck?" Sharpay asked, as she slowly kissed the brunnette's neck and sucked gently ever once in a while.

"I have...I...Troy." Gabriella mumbled incoherently as Shar started to suck harder and bite at her neck.

"Troy, shmoy." Sharpay said, as she removed the brunnette's vest. "Besides, it doesn't count as cheating with the same sex. If anything Troy will be made you didn't invite him to watch us. Guys love pussy on pussy action."

"I don't like girls though. I like men. And their dicks." Gabriella said slowly so Sharpay could get the picture. Though Gabriella was highly aroused at the idea of fucking Sharpay, that's not the way she went.

"So? Let's just have some fun. Besides, I'm horny. I watched two chick get it on before you came over and now all I want is some pussy!" Sharpay said, slowly started to unbutton Gabriella's shirt.

"Okay." Gabriella said quitely. A giant grin spread across Shar's face and before Gabbie knew it, she was on her back with Shar on top of her, ripping her blouse off. Sharpay kissed and licked her way down Gabbie's neck and started to suck and lick the valley of Gabbie's breasts before she ripped off Gabriella's black bra and took one of her tit's in her mouth.

"Oooooohhh," Gabriella moaned in pleasure as, Sharpay bit and sucked her hard nipple and started to flick the other one with her fingers. Gabriella could feel a warm wetness seep through her underwear as an uncomfortable heat set place in between her legs. "Shar...Shar...lick...me..." Gabriella moaned as the wetness grew as Sharpay smirked before ripping off her own black tank top and shorts, leaving her in a blood red lace bra and matching g-string.

"If you say so." Shar said with a wink, and in one motion she ripped off the brunette's skirt and underwear, showing the blonde the brunnette's dripping pussy. Sharpay stuck one finger in her, playing with her clit as she watched Gabbie writher in pleasure as she added another one, moving her fingers in a slow circular motion as she pushed them in deeper and deeper. She lowered her head to the brunette's entracne and licked the length of Gabbie's pussy making her moan in pleasure. Grinning wickedly to her self, Sharpay thrust her tounger and fingers fully into Gabriella making her moan and scream out.

"Ohmygod! That...feels...soo...f-f-fucking...good! More! Faster...faster..." Gabriella panted as she felt Sharpay add another finger into her pussy and speed up her pace. Her walls were tighening around Sharpay's finger and with a bite on her clit, Gabriella came and Sharpay happily licked her up.

"My turn!" Sharpay said, as she grabbed the sweaty brunette and pulled her ontop of her. Gabriella pulled off the blonde's red lay bra and took one of her tits whole in her mouth as her hand pinched and squeezed the other tit. Sharpay moaned in pleasure as her pussy started to drip.

"Gabbie! My pussy..." Sharpay gaspased as she felt Gabriella's free hand yank off her g-string and cool air hit her wet lips. Gabriella put one of Sharpay's legs on her shoulders, and with that angle she thrust two finger's into the blonde's cunt and curled them, loving Sharpay's scream as she arched her back. Gabriella thrust her finger's in and out of Sharpay, quickening her speed with every pull out and she could feel the bonde's walls quickly tighten as Sharpay reached her climax, Gabriella licked up all the cum from Sharpay's bare lips.

Laying on top of Sharpay, Gabriella captured her lips and pushed her tounge into the blonde's mouth, causing the blonde to moan as she tasted herself from Gabriella's mouth. Sharpay's arms curled around Gabbie's neck, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail, and enterwining her hands in her hair. Gabriella moaned as Sharpay fisted her hair, adding a preasure that surprisingly felt amazing. Sharpay flipped them over, now on top, and stradled the brunette's waist, rubbing her once again wet pussy on the brunette's taut stomach. Reaching over to her nightstand, she yanked open the top drawer and pulled out the biggest dildo Gabriella had ever seen and a strap on.

"Put this on!" Sharpay commanded, and Gabriella quickly followed her orders, her pussy starting to drip at the anticipation of what was going to happen. With the dildo strapped on Sharpay grinned wickedly.

"I'm going to ride you." She said seductively. "I am going to ride you, and you are just going to move your hips. Kay?" Gabriella nodded mutely, knowing that she would not be able to make any comprehendable noises. With that Sharpay stradled Gabbie, then slid her wet cunt onto the giant ride on, groaning in pleasure as the dildo filled her. She slowly moved up and down on the dildo, Gabbriella matching her movements to the blondes and when the blonde's pace increased, so did Gabriella's. Gabbie marveled at the sight before her. She thought it was sexy watching Shar with her head between her legs, but Sharpay riding her was even sexier. Her blonde head thrown back in ecstasy, and her size-D tits bouncing up and down was sexier than anything Gabriella could ever imagine, and she could feel her cunt getting wetter and wetter as Sharpay came closer to her climax on Gabriella's fake dick.

Sensing she was almost there, Gabriella reached up and put her hand on one of Sharpay's tits, teasing Sharpay's rock hard nipple, and her other hand went down to Sharpay's cunt where all she did was flick her clit and Sharpay was sent over the edge, moaning and screaming Gabriella's name as she came. Hard.

Shar climbed off Gabriella and removed the strap on, grabbing the cum covered dildo and stuck it in her mouth, grinning at the wide-eyed look of Gabriella. Sharpay licked her lips as she ever so slowly removed the didlo from her mouth and without telling Gabriella, thrust it into Gabbie's pussy.

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella screamed as she arched her back, letting the toy fill her tight pussy. Thrusting it in and out, Sharpay increased her speed, never letting Gabriella get used to the size of it. With one final thrust in, Gabriella came gushing out, cum covering the toy and Sharpay's hand. Following Shar's example Gabbie took the dildo from Shar and licked off her own cum, as Sharpay liked the cum off of her fingers.

Lying down seductively with her legs spread, Sharpay motioned for Gabriella to lie on top of her. Gabriella slowly crawled on top of Shar, letting the blonde wrap her legs around the brunette's waist, kissing each other as their tounge's fought for dominance. Sharpay leaned up into a sitting position, rubbing her tits against Gabriella's, moaning at the feel of the brunette's hard nipple's against her own.

"This was fun." Sharpay said, breaking off from the kiss. Dazed, Gabriella nodded. Sharpay looked at her clock, "It's eleven o'clock. What time did you tell you're mom you'd be home?"

"Shit. I said no later than ten thirty." A frazled Gabriella leaped off the bed and ran around Sharpay's room looking for her clothes.

"Or," Sharpay called from the bed. Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay spread eagle, her hands playing with her clit, the blonde's blue eyes on the brunette's brown. "You can call your mom and tell her you're sleeping over. It'll be fun!" Gabriella bit her lip, before nodding.

"I can do that." She said, as she strutted over to the bed, leaning down to kiss the blonde, only to break it off as Sharpay got into it. "Let me call my mom."

Gabriella was off in Sharpay's giant closet calling her mom, and Sharpay was naked on her bed thinking; _This is gonna be a fun night._

**A/N So that was it, my second story! I hope you all liked it, and please read and review! And constructive critism is welcome! So don't be shy, put in your input, I wanna hear what you guys thought! **

**A. Reason **


End file.
